


(Un)pleasant surprise

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Angst, Not What It Looks Like, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Sam's POV.When Sam walked through the Bunker's front door, he could tell something was wrong. Something had changed and he couldn't tell what it was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	(Un)pleasant surprise

When Sam walked through the Bunker's front door, he could tell something was wrong. Something had changed and he couldn't tell what it was.

He didn't know what or why he felt on edge, but he couldn't shake the idea that something had happened. Everything seemed normal, but there was just... There was something that wasn't right.

Lowering his right hand to where his undershirt and his pants met he took his angel blade carefully and looked around. With his left hand, he took his phone out to find out whether any of the Bunker's occupants had sent any warning or distress sign. 

When he seemed to have cleared the war room and he had locked the door, he allowed himself to move. 

Everything was so... Silent and Empty.

When he was absolutely sure no demon or monster had been able to get into the Bunker despite all the sigils and spells they had added to the ones that were already there when they found it he called out.

"Dean?" No one answered.

He looked around, his breathing picking up quickly. What if Michael hadn't really died? What if he was back? What if Chuck had won and destroyed him, therefore destroying Sam in the process and the world? Chuck knew he could only be defeated if the Winchesters stayed together. What if Lucifer was back, destroying them to get back at Chuck -denying him his ending? What if-?

Sam willed himself to breathe. If there was really some sort of trouble, he would be of no use if he was unconscious, shaky or just... Not clear-headed. It would be fine. He would be fine. He needed to focus.

Okay. He had checked the three upper levels and no one was there. That didn't mean anything was wrong. Jack was at Jody's with the girls and Cas was checking in with some old contacts in Wyoming in the hopes of finding some useful information against Chuck. Dean could be on a beer run or passed out with a hook up in a random motel nearby. 

Alright. He'd quickly check the last level, which he hadn't had the time to sort out yet and then he would call Dean. He was probably just tired of the hunt, which had been worse then he had imagined as he had to watch helplessly as a 10-year-old boy withered away because this witch pedophile hadn't been able to get his way with him before Sam had shot him in the head and he hadn't been able to find away to reverse the spell the witch had put on him so he wouldn't fight. He could still see the kid, trapped in his body, panic in his eyes, losing what little life he had still had when found. Yeah, it has been a long couple of weeks. He probably just needed to lay down for a while.

Sam was about to go back up, frustrated with the uneasiness that wouldn't leave him alone despite his reasoning when he heard a crash. Quickly, as silent and calm as possible, he followed the sound. The nearer he got to the place where the sound had come from, the more he could hear. It sounded like someone -no, wait. At least two people where breathing heavily. He could hear screams and wails he could only assume came from a place of agony and tried to fastened his pace. He didn't make any sound though, he wouldn't risk the element of surprise to save who he only assumed could be Dean -Because who else could have been in the Bunker?- being attacked by surprise by something he hadn't been able to protect himself from quickly enough. 

"Cas," he heard someone -yeah, definitely Dean. He could have been able to identify that plead anywhere. His blood started to boil again, fueled with anger and fear of the situation he would find behind the door ten feet away from him. The knowledge that Dean was praying to Cas meant whatever was happening was probably worse then he could have imagined. Sam found relief in knowing Dean was still conscious and if he was praying to Cas, still himself, but even though he had started praying more to Cas since they met, he wouldn't do it if he didn't really needed help.

Buzzing in fear of the unknown, Sam threw all he had towards the door, knocking it down. The moment the door was down, the sounds stopped completely. He heard a gasp and, alert and alarmed, he scanned the room. 

In the middle of a wide room filled with dust and shelves full of liquids and what looked like supernatural ingredients and charms two naked men were-

Sam turned around before he couldn't contain the waves of laugh that suddenly went through him. He could feel Dean blushing, indignant, and Cas confused gaze on his back. His mind was torn between the relief of Dean being okay and finally, *finally* doing something about the sexual tension he and Cas always seemed to carry around when they were in the same room, and the traumatizing shock that wanted him to claw his eyes out at seeing Cas balls deep into Dean's backside. He was really happy for them, sure, but he really didn't to witness such intimate moments. And it wasn't as if he hadn't forgotten the panic he had felt on his way down. But at that moment the hilarity of his previous fear and the relief where the heaviest feelings in him. He knew the picture of what he had seen would haunt him later, but he was too busy trying to control his wheezes to give it a second thought.

"Sam-" He heard someone squeak behind him.

He breathed slowly, deeply, once, twice, seven times before he could calm himself again and suddenly he felt the fatigue of the hunt all over again.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced without turning around. "And then I'm going to bed."

He started to walk towards the stairs, but a thought made him stop. The scary thought he knew Dean would have if he didn't reassure them, the thought of deep disapproval and hatred Dean had gotten from dad. He tried to channel his honesty in his voice and smiled. "Guys, I'm really happy for you. I really am. I just wished I could rinse that image from my mind. Put a sock in the front door next time or something, so I don't get a heart attack when no one's to be found and whimpers come from somewhere deep in the bunker." He could hear Dean opening his mouth to protest, but he continued before he had the chance. "Don't you dare, Dean. I told you I would come home today around this time and I texted you on the way." He waited a few seconds in case Dean decided to protest anyways. "But guys... Really. I'm so glad you're finally together. Relieved, even." He finished with a smirk.


End file.
